


HUSH - Akaashi Keiji x reader

by chuuyari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fukurodani - Freeform, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Keiji - Freeform, Lemon, Lime, Love, Manga & Anime, NSFW, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, akaashi - Freeform, akaashi keiji - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyari/pseuds/chuuyari
Summary: shameless smut what can I say?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 247





	HUSH - Akaashi Keiji x reader

Pushing the suntanned man against the pile of mats, the setter's eyes gleamed; lighting up a fire in him. One hand on each side of his head, you cornered him into a spot, your petite figure standing tall and proud. A thin ray of light emanating from under the door, enough for you to admire his sage-colored gaze. Smelling of what seemed like vanilla, mixed with a tint of his cologne, the man looked utterly delicious. His adam-apple bobbed, as he swallowed, gaze fixated on you. He tried his hardest to keep his composure, but it seemed to melt away instantly when he felt one of your hand creep up on his toned abdomen. A shiver ran up his spine, one of his large hand grasping at your bicep, nails digging into your soft creamy flesh. Akaashi was never one to be silent during those small ministrations. It didn't matter if you were simply caressing his body, or on your knees sucking his cock, he would be loud either way. 

"Y/N, wait we can't-- there are st-still people in the gym--"

He mentally cursed at himself for stuttering, sanity slipping away from its grasp, as your delicate fingers traced the outline of his godlike shaped abs. Every swift movement of your digits tracing along his muscles made his body tremble, anticipating your next movement with impatience. Akaashi couldn't hold back anymore, thrusting his hips slightly forward, trying to gain any kind of friction. Cheeks covered with a slight rosy blush, the setter's groin area was desperate to be set free from its confine, his gym shorts becoming unbearably tight. You took notice in that, before swiftly going down on your knees. 

"Just keep that pretty mouth shut Keiji, and we won't get caught, simple as that" 

Your voice, barely audible as anything above a whisper, was the only sound echoing in the small equipment room, putting aside Akaashi's harbored breathing. His large veiny hand, grasping tightly the sapphire mats behind him, he pursed on his lips, knowing damned well it would be hard for him to stay silent. He had been waiting for this moment ever since the last time your slippery mouth pleasured him. These encounters were the only thing filling his mind and he could never forget a second of it. 

"You think you can be a good boy and listen?"

Managing a nod, you grasped the bottom of his shorts raising them a little, revealing more of his sun-kissed thighs. You nearly drooled at the sight. The man leaned back on the mat for support, clamping down on his lips at the display before him. You kneeling in front of him, peppering his thighs with kisses, sometimes licking trails up to where he desperately needed you the most. The oh so euphoric sensation overwhelmed him when your ivories sank a little in his skin, tongue lapping the now lavender-ish blemish. His other hand coming quickly to cover his mouth, preventing yet another sinful moan from escaping his mouth.

You glanced up at him, enjoying every little reactions to its fullest. That was once of the reason why you adored pleasuring the said man. He could never contain his moans, which made your core warm, and insides melt. His warm breath fanned from his nose in short puff, half-lidded eyes filled with lust. Never breaking eye contact with you, he thrusted his hips forward once again, trying his hardest to grab your attention. You knew exactly what he wanted, and how he liked it. However, the teasing was the best part: to see him become a moaning mess under your touch begging for you. God, it was enough to make you reach your high on the spot. The tent in his gym shorts only grew bigger the more you gave attention to his thighs, denying how his cock ached and twitched for you.

Your delicate fingers latched unto the hem of his pants, pulling it down in one swift go, along with his underpants. Akaashi mewled, the wave of cold air hitting his member, enough to make it twitch slightly. You couldn't hold back a blush, always taken aback by the sheer size of his cock. His length was slightly above average, but the girth always made your core fill with sweet juice. His red tip was leaking with so much precum you couldn't hold back the pride washing over you. You made him feel that way, only you. 

"I-I really want you Y/N"

You got pulled out of your thoughts at his sudden honest, yet very bold confession.Your blush increased tenfold, it was so unlike Keiji to speak during your ministrations, but this time it seemed like you finally broke him down. Glossy eyes filled with pure lust, rosy tainted cheeks, and quivering mouth, the said man looked down at you like you were an ethereal being. 

"What's the special word baby?" Cooed your voice, pressing a chaste kiss on the leaking tip of his member. You already knew his eagerness would overpower him any second now, so you used your free hand to push down on his hips. Your fingers tantalizingly slowly caressing his v line , that seemed to be carved by God himself. Akaashi whimpered, his cock aching for your glistening lips. 

"Please--" The sun-kissed man begged, shoving all pride aside. You handed him the bottom of his shirt, as he already knew the directive that would follow without you even asking. He shakily mashed it up into a ball putting it into his mouth, to prevent him from being excessively loud. You absolutely loved his moans, mewls, and whimper, but they were yours to hear exclusively. No one else's. 

You locked gaze with the setter, leaning forward to capture the red swollen tip of his member in your mouth as a droplet of precum ran down his length. Tongue swirling around it, you moaned around his cock, savoring every droplet of his arousal. He tasted surprisingly sweet, and smelled like heaven. Keij's muffled moans erupted in the room. Even with his restraint, he managed to be loud. What sounded like a string of moans of your name spilling out of his mouths, like a stream. Tongue trailing on the underside of his pulsating member, your digits fondled with his balls, more subdued cries escaping from the man above you. Hips thrusting and rolling into your mouth, the setter nearly cried from the pleasure, eyes glistening. He had waited for this moment for so long. Fantasizing about it over and over in his mind, and what was happening right now, was the best scenario ever. He loved when you dominated him. 

Letting go of the restraint in his mouth, Akaashi couldn't hold back anymore. The coil in his abdomen unraveling as a wave of pleasure hit him all at once. "I-I'm cumming Y/N", grasping a hold of your hair, his cock buried deep within your mouth. Your tongue gave his twitching cock a few more lick, knowing exactly what was needed to make him bask into pure pleasure, before thick creamy shots of cum filled your mouth. The man huffed above you, looking at the completely delicious sight before him. A drop of his cum dripping down your mouth, a single swoop of your finger plopping it back where it belonged. You wouldn't let anything go to waste, he tasted so sweet after all. Cheeks burning of a crimson color, the setter scratched his arm shyly ; 

"Ah- Let's hope nobody heard"

"You're the one who's noisy, dummy ♡ " 

\- - - - 

Bokuto grabbed his bag heading out for the exit as Tatsuki intercepted him quickly. 

"You're not gonna wait on Akaashi?" He questioned, eyebrow raised. This was a rather unusual behavior for the owl-looking man to adopt. Usually, the pair would always walk back together on their way home. A hand coming to scratch the back of his head sheepishly, the captain winked at his teammate. 

"He's rather busy with Y/N at the moment, or so I heard", He smirked, hands coming together to form a heart

" U-Uh? WHAT?"

" Just whatever you do DONT go in the equipment room! Cya tomorrow!"

♡ (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
